Chapter 3/Typhuss on the run
The Excalibur is at warp factor 8 on course to meet up with Federation One to escort the President to Babel for the peace conference. Captain's log stardate 1456.3, Commander Martin in command. The Excalibur is on course to meet up with Federation One, to transport the President I must say that I'm nervous about having Major Kemmer here on board the Excalibur the Captain was very shocked when he was accused of murdering engineer Nolan. In his quarters Typhuss looks out the window as the stars streak by as Kate looks at him. I can't believe you didn't fight this Kate says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will as soon as we drop out of warp I will take a shuttle and clear my name says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. How are you going to get a shuttle? Kate says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm just going to take it says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Kate looks at him. Or you can talk to John? Kate says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its my ship and I can do whatever the hell I want says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. I know I just don't want you to get shot down Kate says as she looks at him. He activates the com panel and asked John to meet him in his quarters. John, meet me in my quarters says Typhuss as he talks into the com. ''I'll be there on the double Typhuss ''John says over the com. He walks into the quarters holding a padd and he sits at the desk of his commanding officer and looks at him. Your call sounded urgent John says as he looks at him. Typhuss asked for a shuttle. I need a shuttle as soon as we drop out of warp says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. May I ask why? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. So I can clear my name and I can't do that if I am on this ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. She's got the bay locked down only officers with level 11 or higher is allowed into the bay she's searching the bay John says as he looks at him. Kate looks at them. Damn that woman is turning this ship inside out for what? Kate says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. So I am a prisoner on my own ship says Typhuss as he looks at them. John looks at him. She issued the order a few minutes ago John says as he looks at Typhuss. He sees the padd in his hand. I've got a shuttle prep for launch with some help from Commander Tyson secretly here's the access codes to get through the security guards guarding the bay John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. Typhuss looks at the padd. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at John. John hands him his phaser. To make it look like you snatched it from me without me reacting John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him.